


Nostalgia shapes the future

by ShakespearesRose



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Elton John (Musician), Queen (Band), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/pseuds/ShakespearesRose
Summary: Ever since there had been movie biopics made about them and their music, Brian May, Roger Taylor and Elton John made an effort to stay in contact with each other, and when they did catch up they did almost nothing but gush about their on screen counterparts, their boys.
Relationships: Ben Hardy & Roger Taylor, Ben Hardy/Gwilym Lee, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Elton John & Brian May & Roger Taylor, Elton John/John Reid, Gwilym Lee & Brian May, Taron Egerton & Elton John, Taron Egerton/Richard Madden
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something like this and i would also like to give a quick shout out to StarrySummers04 on here for being a good friend and helping me out with a couple of paragraphs.

Gwilym Lee was Brian's pride and joy in Bohemian Rhapsody, proving himself time and time again to be the best he could possibly be. 

Ben Hardy, well he was Roger's favourite person and possibly actor, he was always there to give the younger a boost of confidence and advice. 

Taron Egerton, Elton's world on set, his mini me to a fault, Elton tried to inspire him and tutor him in all he could.

Not that the men didn’t appreciate and adore the other actors that had worked on their movies. Those three actors just happened to play the men themselves. Brian and Roger still loved and supported Rami and Joe and Elton the same with Richard and Jamie. 

The musicians knew all of the actors were very grateful for the input given about their respective characters as it helped make their performances better and they couldn’t be prouder of all they had accomplished and achieved. Elton was pleased for his friends, for getting their story recognised in Hollywood but he couldn’t help but wonder (none of them could) just how much different it would have been if Freddie had been there. Or if it had a similar impact to his own movie. Bohemian Rhapsody had dominated the award season and Elton couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that their films had come out within the time frame for seperate awards seasons as he thought both Rami and Taron deserved awards for their performances. 

Now the 3 legends of the music industry found themselves sitting around Elton’s dining room table eating a lovely dinner, all of them having made time in their busy schedules to have a meal together. 

As they ate they spoke about their lives and how things were going, their children, spouses and partners and of course they reminisced about the past. It was during this conversation that the three made a few interesting revelations about their film counterparts. 

The conversation began as the men were discussing lovers of the past (it still confused and amused Brian and Roger, that Elton had been with their manager of all people). Almost as much as it amused Elton to know that in Queen’s younger days, both the Astrophysicist guitarist and the dental student turned drummer had a brief stint as a couple. 

“You two? Honestly I can actually see it” Elton said looking at his friends across the table, causing both men to blush. Of course Roger not one for being quiet when he could be loud just had to respond.

“I still can’t believe you were with Reid, I mean John Reid of all people, he was a massive dick, just in it for the money” The drummer said. 

“Steady on Rog” Brian began, ever the peacekeeper not wanting an argument to break out. 

“Don’t worry about it Brian, I'm not offended or anything, he’s right, Roger’s right” Elton said, shaking his head, looking back with the hindsight he had now he wondered what his younger self had been thinking when he decided to shack up with the music manager. Again with that hindsight of his he knew it was because John was an up and coming manager, not to mention that once upon a time John Reid was an attractive soul and the man had practically oozed sex appeal. “ what i do want to know is why i’ve never heard anything about the two of you being together?” Elton continued, trying not to think about the man John Reid once was and chose to focus on the fact that his friends had never told him they had been intimate with one another both emotionally and physically.

“You know what is weird to think about or even consider” Roger carried on, both mind and mouth moving a mile a minute. Pausing only for Brian to interject with a perfectly timed “What?” effectively changing the course of the conversation. 

“What if our boys are the same as us, I mean imagine it, Gwil and Ben together just like you and I were Bri” he said looking earnestly at the guitarist before continuing. “And your Taron with Richard, Only of course he has none of Reid’s charms” Roger this time brought his gaze to Elton. 

“That would be something, wouldn’t it?” Elton responds. All three men sat for a brief moment wondering what it would be like if their boys did follow in their footsteps. Speculation and nostalgia are forces to be reckoned with, but sprinkled in with a little bit of reality could they form the truth.


	2. Hardlee Date Night

The phone chimed next to him, causing Ben to look up from the TV show he was sort of watching, as he was trying to watch the show but his eyes kept drifting from the screen to the sight of his boyfriend making dinner in the kitchen.

He picked up his phone to see that it was a message from the group chat that had caused his phone to chirp. Looking down at the phone screen he read, Drama Queens (6). How had his friends managed to get 6 messages sent in the time it took him to pick up his phone?

He opened up the chat to see what they were talking about. Once he had, he couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Drama Queens

Joe: Hey

Joe :Helloooooo

Joe: Rami?

Joe: Gwil? 

Joe: Ben?

Joe: ANYONE????

Before Ben had the time to respond, another message came through, but this time it wasn’t from his persistent friend.

Drama Queens

Rami: What’s up Joe? you know you don’t need to spam the chat

Joe: But Rams, no one responded

Ben: You have to give us time to pick up our phones, you moron

Joe: Benny boy! Now all we’re missing is Gwil

Ben: Gwil’s cooking dinner for the two of us, it’s his turn for date night

Rami: you guys are so domestic 

Ben couldn’t help but grin, he loved the idea of being domestic and cute with Gwil. He snuck another quick glance at the older man that was standing by the stove. Raising his phone Ben snapped a picture of the taller man’s back. Sending it to the chat.

At this point Gwilym left the kitchen, walking past the sofa he dropped a kiss to the top of Ben’s head before heading into their room, obviously going to change his clothes from the joggers and t-shirt he had on whilst cooking. He’d been told by Gwil earlier that night to dress up but not too fancy as they were not leaving the house, so he was wearing a pair of dark jeans and one of his nicer more form fitting shirts, underneath his favourite burgundy jumper. 

Drama Queens 

Ben: (image sent) 

Rami: awww what’s he cooking? 

Ben: …….

Ben began typing, but stopped abruptly as the lights in the dining room and kitchen were turned off, only to be replaced with a light glow coming from their small table. Turning off the television Ben heard Gwil placing the plates on the table and opening what sounded like a bottle of wine. He really was going all out on this particular date night. 

“Ben, dinner’s done” Gwil called. Prompting the blond to head to their small dining area, where he couldn’t help but blush. Gwil was standing there wearing his dark jeans and a navy blue button with the sleeves rolled up slightly, candles were on the table, wine glasses filled, the bottle to the side and two dishes of one of Ben’s favourite Italian dishes, Spaghetti Carbonara. 

“Gwil, this is, this is amazing” Ben murmured, awed by all the other had done. 

“Happy date night, Angel” Gwil responded, striding round the table to pull Ben’s chair out. Taking the seat, Ben was pushed towards the table then Gwil turned and headed back to his own side of the table, where he sat down in his own seat. 

Smiling at one another they both raised their glasses of wine, but before they allowed their glasses to touch Gwil quickly pulled out his phone, snapping a photograph of his boyfriend’s smitten, blushing features, plate of food in front of him and both their wine glasses clinking together. 

He was also able to send the picture to the group chat, but not before saving it to his own personal collection of photos of Ben. 

Drama Queens

Gwil: (image Sent) 

Gwil: Love of my life, My Angel

Joe: AAAAWWWWWWWW you guys are so sappy and cute!!!

Rami: let’s leave them to their date Joe, you can tell them how cute they are later

Joe: But…. Rams :(

Gwil: We’ll message you guys later, Joe relax

Joe: Fine :(

They both put down their phones and focused on each other and the delicious looking meal in front of them. 

“Gwil, this is amazing, it’s delicious” Ben said after swallowing a mouthful. Grabbing another forkful as soon as he was able to. 

“I’m glad you like it Angel” Gwil answered, completely enamoured by Ben’s response to his cooking. The Two continued to eat and drink letting the conversation flow freely. 

By the time they had consumed their food, they had drunk almost an entire bottle of wine between them. It was then that Gwil announced that it was time for dessert, which was when he went back into the kitchen and he returned with a platter of fruits and snacks, complete with a bowl of melted chocolate, Gwilym was pulling out all the stops for his boyfriend. 

Eating as much as they could the boys finished their meal. Leaving the scraps and dirty dishes on the kitchen counter to clear away the next day. 

“What’s next?” Ben asked. Gwil had said that he had the whole night planned. They’d only had dinner which obviously meant that there was still more to come. Gwil grabbed both of Ben’s hands and led him over to the sofa, where they sat down and cuddled into one another. 

“A movie, your choice” Gwil offered. They had Netflix so they had all kinds of movies at their viewing pleasure. 

“Let’s just scroll through until we find something” Ben muttered, cuddling closer, resting his head on Gwilym’s chest. 

They scrolled through the listings, not really finding anything, they were in the mood for. They couldn’t find anything in particular and settled for a random ‘date night’ movie. Barely 10 minutes into the movie, Gwil heard Ben’s breathing even out and he nuzzled against the elders chest. 

Chuckling Gwil ran his hand up and down Ben’s back before placing his hand at the back of his head, cradling the shorter male against him, the two lay like this for a while, Gwil intermittently pressing kisses against the others hair, until Gwil knew if both of them were to fall asleep on the sofa it would lead to pain in the morning, but he didn’t want to wake his now slumbering boyfriend, so he slid out from under him, careful not to jostle him, and quickly turned the television off, then with an arm under his knees and one at his back Gwilym lifted Ben off the sofa and into his arms. Whining slightly at the movement, Ben wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck and sleepily allowed himself to be carried to their room. Once in their room, Gwil laid Ben down on the bed and set to work removing his partner's clothes. Ben’s shoes and socks were pulled off with relative ease. He had to rouse the other slightly to allow him to remove his jumper and shirt.

“Mmm.. ‘is unfair, you’re still dressed” Ben slurred when Gwil began unbuckling the other’s belt.

“We’re going to bed Angel, once you’re ready, I won't be far behind, promise” Gwil soothed, kissing Ben’s now revealed flesh softly. 

After ridding Ben of all clothes except his black boxers, Gwil made swift work of his own clothes, putting both his and his boyfriends clothes into piles. He then pulled back the covers, helping a heavy limbed and sleepy Ben underneath them before he climbed under them himself.

“Good night Gwil” Ben yawned, getting himself comfortable and cozy under the covers.

“Goodnight Angel” Gwil replied, shifting and opening his arms, as if to invite the other to come and lay within their warm and loving embrace.

In no time at all both men had resumed the position they had on the sofa, Ben fast asleep resting against Gwilym, and Gwil’s arms wrapped tightly around him as he too fell asleep.


End file.
